youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous Creatures
A wide variety of mythological creatures have appeared in different mermaid shows. Fairies Humanoid creatures which are usually good, or at the worst mischievous. They are typically small, winged and feminine. Forest Fairies Three fairies led Maya up into an unfamiliar part of the mountain, where they griped about kids these days. They grew serious when she mentioned the Sirens' quest for the Tempest, and decided to lead her to Inga's book, even though they weren't sure if she was ready. Rather than tell her directly, they talked about how wonderful Inga's book was, and which parts specifically would be useful right now. When she took Amara into the Enchanted Forest meet them, the girls tried to find out where the Tempest was from them, but the fairies directed her to the Oracle. Ghosts Ghosts are the spirits of the dead. Traditionally they are motivated to finish some issue left unsolved during their former lives, are invisible or translucent, and can manipulate objects despite lacking a physical form. Cleo's Grandmother The former queen of the mermaids, Cleo's grandmother was killed by Queen Siren and transformed into a ghost. She sought out her granddaughter, giving her magical objects and advice when she needed it. Under Sea Secret This ghost was invisible and caused minor, poltergeist-like mischief (moving lamps, opening doors), but its motivations and identity are unknown. Faith Faith, a cat-mermaid with nine lives, is currently a ghost despite somehow being still on her fifth life. Guardian Angels Guardian angels are benevolent spirits that watch over individuals. Under the Spell Holly and Claire both have guardian angels, who communicate through notes and gifts, are are thus implied to be responsible for their transformations. Metahumans People, often ex-humans, who exhibit superpowers with no explained mystical source, or a potion that grants them powers without changing their species. The Teleporting Boy Jack is one such metahuman, given various superpowers from potions. Naiads Naiads are non-mermaid aquatic spirits. In Greek mythology, they are nymphs associated with particular lakes, fountains and bodies of freshwater (nereids were the marine equivalent). The Crazy Mermaid Life These naiads have the ability to control and influence mermaids. Nymphs Minor female nature deities or spirits from ancient Greek mythology. The Mermaids Island These looked like mermaid dolls, and were about that size. One, realizing she was being followed by Cleo, decided to spy on her, and went to her house. She introduced herself as the one who'd given them the first potion, and gave them a new one to improve their powers, and watched them practice. She also seemed to know that Sam had drunk some of the potion, and sent Cleo to the kitchen to find out. Vampires Vampires are undead, human-looking beings who feed on blood. Halloween Transformation Thanks to a blue moon falling on Halloween, Jackie, Selena and Emily were transformed into what they had dressed up as: vampires. The change lasted until sunrise. Vanessa Vangs Vanessa Vangs is an evil vampire who bit one of the mermaids, transforming her into a hybrid creature. Wish-Granter This vampire appeared as a young boy, but claimed to be one of the most powerful vampires of all. However, instead of attempting to hurt Emily, he told her that he could give her one wish on Halloween, which he did. Werewolves Werewolves are humans with the ability to shapeshift into wolflike monsters, usually by the light of a full moon. Josh and James Two teenage werewolves able to identify mermaids by smell. Witches Witches are magic users, usually female and sometimes evil. Bella and Selena Two sisters who "could cast almost any spell," and hunted the most powerful mermaids in the world for their powers. They remained invisible nearly all of the time. They killed Jennifer and later targeted her sister, Jessica, first trying to take her powers, but then trying to get her to join them. Through research, Jessica discovered that the only way to stop them was by trapping them in a time chamber, but in order to destroy their influence, she had to kill them with her thermokinetic powers. Their mother, Luna, showed up afterwards and resurrected the pair, joining them to try to destroy Jessica, but she defeated all three of them. Brittany's Heroes An organization of witches, led by Brittany, who wanted to take over the world. Somehow, Jessica discovered their plan through the internet and confronted Brittany, leading to a power battle. Luna A self-described evil witch who hunted mermaids for their powers. She tried to convince Jessica to "come to the dark side," but only got her angry and triggered a thermokinetic outburst. Later, Luna contacted her, revealing that she was her cousin (which was the reason they looked so alike). She took Jessica to her lab, and revealed that Jessica's mother was trying to harness her powers. Rose Rose was a witch, but had always wanted to be a mermaid. Her abilities were unknown, since shortly after this revelation she gained a mermaid tail. As it turned out she couldn't be both simultaneously; she performed a spell to become a full mermaid. WizardsCategory:Creatures Wizards are magic-users, usually male. Brenna Brenna was a wizard, and the sister of an evil witch named Brittany. She befriended Jessica, even though her sister was intimidating her and trying to make her more like herself.